Todo por una flor mágica y la llegada de bruja adolescente
by Yuliheth Luan
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia son los mejores amigos desde niños. Ahora que tiene 17 años muchas cosas han cambiado, y a llegado la hora de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, solo que no lo aceptan. Todos ya cansados de sus absurdas discusiones intentan hacer algo para ayudarlos pero nada resulta como lo planean y terminan haciendo que la pareja de idiotas discutan más. Summary conpleto adentro.


**Todo por una flor mágica y una obstinada bruja adolescente.**

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son creaciones de Tite Kubo yo los tomo prestado para escribir fic para mi entretención y la de los lectores.

**Summary:** Ichigo y Rukia han sido los mejores amigos desde niños. De un tiempo para acá discuten y pelean más de lo que lo hacían antes. Ahora que tiene 17 años muchas cosas han cambiado, y a llegado la hora de darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, solo que no lo quieren aceptar. Todos sus amigos ya cansados de sus absurdas discusiones intentan hacer algo para ayudarlos pero nada resulta como lo planean y terminan haciendo que la pareja de idiotas discutan más. Pero con la pequeña intervención de sus compañeras y unas lindas flores. Todo cambia.

**Capitulo 1: De peleas absurdas a nuevas compañeras.**

Un nuevo año comienza en el instituto Karakura, se ven a los estudiantes ingresar unos felices al volver a ver a sus amigos después de unas largas vacaciones, mientras otros no tanto. Se veían caras conocidas pero también nuevas.

Un grupo de amigos se quedo de ver en la entrada del instituto para entrar juntos y tener más tiempo para hablar.

Los primeros en llegar fueron un grupo bastante peculiar que se encontraba entablando una conversación.

-¡Que estupidez! ¿Por que tenemos que esperándolos aquí afuera? – Se quejo un chico con el cabello azul y ojos verdes de 16 años.

-Fácil, por que son nuestros amigos querido Grimosito– Le responde con sorna una chica de cabello verde y ojos azules.

-Maldita se Nell no me llames así mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez me oíste– grita exasperado el chico de cabello azul.

-Si te oyó y creo que en Pekín también te escucharon– expreso socarronamente un chico de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda.

-Malditos un poco mas de apoyo no me vendría mal– exclama exasperado Grimmjow.

-Yo no he dicho que te apoy…- el chico no termino de hablar cundo un grito se escucho a lo lejos.

- ¡Chicos disculpen la tardanza! – grito una chica corriendo hacia ellos, haciendo que la mitad de las personas presente en la entrada voltearan a verla.

La chica de gran belleza, cabello anaranjado, ojos grises y un cuerpo bien proporcionado venia acompañada de dos chicas de su misma edad, una alta de ojos marrones y el cabello negro cortó en picos y otra de cabello rubio naranja y color ojos celeste y un cuerpo bien proporcionado como la primera.

-Hola Nell-chan Grimmjow-san Ulquiorra-san como están ¡cuanto tiempo sin velos!– dice alegremente Orihime soltando una risa despreocupada.

-Si cuanto tiempo, como han estado– pregunta alegre Rangiku.

-Yo bien soportando a Grimmjow que últimamente esta tan insoportable que ni el mismo se soporta– responde Nell con una sonrisa divertida mientras se burlaba del pili celeste.

- Nada me sorprende el siempre es así – dice Tatsuki despreocupada ignorando a Grimmjow que se había vuelto a enojar.

-Oigan udtedes par de bruj... - Grimmjow se queja antes de terminar es interrumpido.

-Hola chicos como están todos- llaga una muchacha bajita de cabello negro recibido en un moño alto con una cinta color celeste y ojos color marrón oscuro, que curiosamente viene arrastrando a un peli blanco de ojos turquesa con expresión irritada.

-Es que acaso hoy es el día de interrumpan a Grimmjow– exclama este indignado pero nadie le presta atención.

- Hola Momo-chan Toshiro-san como están ustedes no saben cuanto los extrañe a los dos – expresa Rangiku mienta los abrasa contra sus pechos a los dos pobres recién llegados.

-Rangiku suelta a Momo y Hitsugaya los estas asfixiando con tu abraso– exclama una Tatsuki preocupada por los chicos que están siendo asfixiados en los grandes pechos de Matsumoto.

-Miren allá vienen Renji y Ikaku– Dice Orihime intentando distraer a Rangiku con otra cosa para que suelten a sus amigos.

– Hola chicos aquí estamos como están – dice la oji celeste, soltando a uno Toshiro y Momo azules por la falta del aire, agita la mano en alto para que la vean.

Todos se apresuran comprobar como están el chico de peli blanco y la chica melocotón, al comprobar que están bien saludan a los recién llegados y comienzan a hablar de sus vacaciones. Pocos minutos después son interrumpidos por la llegada de un chico de anteojos y otro de gran tamaño y cabello marrón oscuro que los saludas y comienzan a hablar de trivialidades asta que Orihime nota la ausencia de dos de sus compañeros y amigos y pregunta:

-Chicos que abra pasado con Kurosaki-san y Kachiki-chan que todavía no han llagado– dice Orihime preocupada por sus amigos.

-Cierto todavía no han llegado el idiota y la enana– dice Renji también preocupado.

-Miren allá están Keigo y Mizuiro creen que sepa por que no han llegado- señala Nell a un chico delgado de cabello marrón y otro peli negro.

-Hola chicos como están por casualidad saben que algo de Ichigo y Rukia que no han llegado – inquiere Renji.

-Quieren que les diga están haciendo esos dos que todavía no han llegado– pregunta un malicioso Keigo.

-Si– responden los dos a laves solo que Orihime entusiasmada y Renji receloso.

Keigo sonríe con maldad y comienza a decir:

-Ellos venían para el instituto como siempre peleando por estupideces hasta que quedaron los dos muy cerca del otro y comenzaron a besarse era yanta la pasión del beso que entraron a un callejos oscuro y…

Y es interrumpido por los fuertes puñetazos de y Tatsuki y las auras demoníacas de todos.

-Degenerado, Pervertido- dice Tatsuki mientras lo golpea.

-Calmare lo vas a matar– exclama Momo preocupada por en chico que esta recibiendo la paliza de su vida por la karateka.

-Si calmare que ahora es mi turno de golearlo por lo que acaba de decir– indica Renji.

Tatsuki sonríe mientras voltea y dice:

-Es todo tuyo.

Pero no avanza y queda con los ojos abierto de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada del asombro.

- De quien es ese coche nunca había visto aquí- expresa la karateka sorprendida al ver a un Mercedes estacionarse justo en frente del instituto.

Renji se voltea para ver que es lo que están hablando su amiga. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un mercedes ven negro del año.

- Wow – exclama sorprendido.

Antes de que alguien mas comente algo un chófer baja del asiento del conductor y se dirige a paso apresurado a abrir la puertas traseras del mercedes de la cual baja una joven de baja estatura y complexión menuda con los ojos grises oscuro y pelo corto negro con cierto tono azulado peinado a la altura de los hombros que le dan cierto toque dulce he ingenuo.

_**-Señorita Ling hemos llegado este es el instituto Karakura **_- indica el chófer a la joven de ojos grises.

_**-Gracias Wuey ya puedes retirarte**_– le contesta de forma educada y con una sonrisa amable al viejo mayordomo.

_**-Asta luego señorita y que pase un buen día**_– hace una reverencia y se encamina al auto para abordarlo y retirarse.

_**-Me pregunto por que mis hermano, abran insistido en venirme a buscar**_– se pregunta la joven nívea suspira y comienza a caminar pero un grito llama su atención y hace que voltee.

-Enana del demonio eso me dolió– se queja un chico de cabello de un singular anaranjado y ojos de un color ocre mientras se soba la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por decirme enana cabeza de zanahoria- dice una chica de piel nívea de cabello negro corto asta los hombros y ojos color violeta.

-Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos– saludo el chico de cabello naranja mientras agitaba su mano y se acercaba a un grupo de jovenes dejando atras la oji violeta.

-Hola– saludo la oji violeta un poco molesta mientras seguía al chico de singular color de cabello.

La peli negra se enoje de hombros y comienza a caminar con dirección al interior del instituto.

Cosa que llama la atención de los recién llegados.

-Saben quien es ella– pregunta la pel inegra mientras observa a peli negra de ojos grises.

Todos los presentes niega con la cabeza.

-En realidad no pero tiene una forma de caminar que me recuerda a tu hermano Rukia- dice el peli naranja.

-A nii-san – pregunta mientras la observa como camina la joven de peli negra –Si Ichigo tiene razon.

-Pero sus pasos son más ágiles como los de una bailarina de ballet o de un ninja– agrega Ikaku.

-Tienes razón– señala Momo mientras ve a la chica.

-A mi lo que me llamo la atención es que estaba hablando en mandarín– dice Hitsugaya.

-Si es muy extraño sera que es china– pregunta Tatsuki.

-Sin duda es extranjera– dice Ulquiorra dejando a mas de uno desconcertado y se apura a explicar – el apellido Ling es chino.

- Y un de los apellidos mas importantes e influyentes de toda Asia – suelta Ichigo desconcertado a mas de uno de sus amigos.

- Me pregunto ¿Que hará una de las herederas más importante de toda Asia aquí en Japón?-se pregunta Uryu dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿Que dijiste?– preguntan todo los presentes a exención de Ulquiorra que se mantenía callado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par e Ichigo y Rukia que se habían acordado de algo importante.

- Rukia por que no mejor les cuentas los que nos dijo tu padre ayer para que no estén tan perdidos– propone Ichigo.

-¿Crees que les tengo que ver?-dice Rukia confundida.

-Si ella esta aquí es obvio que tiene que ver y mucho– señala Ichigo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunta Uryu que es el único que mantiene la compostura en ese momento por que todos los demás están pensando teorías de por que una de las heredera mas importante de toda Asia esta en su instituto.

Ichigo se aclara la garganta para atraer la atención de sus amigos.

-Ayer el señor Ukitake nos comento que un empresa muy inportante muda su sede aqui a Japon.

-Mi padre me dijo que `` **El concilio de Oriente** ´´ una de las empresas más importantes y antiguas de toda Asia– dice Rukia.

- Saben el por que ha mudado su sede – pregunta Renji recuperando la compostura.

- En realidad no se sabe nada solo que el presidente conoció a su esposa aquí en Japón, cuando eran niños, luego se marcho varios años y luego volvió a Japón a cursar su último semestre de universidad, se reencontró con su amor de la infancia se casaron y vivieron lo ultimas años en Hon Kon asta ahora que la sede del concilio de oriente se mudo para acá – informa Ichigo a amigos dejan dolos mas sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo ESO?- Rukia cuestiona.

- Eso es el por que de que compartimos el sexto lugar– expone divertido con una sonrisa ladina el chico de cabello naranja.

-Ósea que tiene buena memoria y una mente rápida para resumir algunas cosas y explicarlas– explica Uryu.

-Se puede decir que si– dice Ichigo con una sonrisa maliciosa y agrega –y si yo quiero te puedo quitar el primer lugar.

* * *

- Ling.

La chica voltea desconcertada y comienza a ver todo el patio del instituto con curiosidad de saber quien es que la esta llamando asta que reconoce una cara familia que le observa con un gesto severo.

La muchacha se sorprendida al ver a su antiguo amigo rival y le sonríe con suficiencia al ver a Byakuya Kuchiki la observa con un gesto frívolo.

-Kuchiki que agradable sorpresa verte aqui como has estado.

- Bien gracias – contesta con educación – aunque me gustaría saber el por que estas aquí en Japón.

-Bien gracias yo esto bien– expresa con sarcasmo y sonriendo de forma petulante – han si mucho tiempo como 7 años ¿no?– Duda mientras recuerda la ultima ves que se vieron- Estudio que otra cosa voy a hacer aquí– dice como si fuera los mas obvio del mundo.

* * *

-Por cierto donde esta el estirado de tu hermano enana el deve sabe mas del **Concilio de oriente**– pregunta Ichigo al no ver al estirado joven.

-Maldito cuantas beses te he dicho que no me digas enana y nii-san se vino mas temprano- contesta enojada con una venita palpitan en la frente.

-Yo lo vi hace un rato cuando entro– dice Renji.

-Si– Dice Chad con sus monosílabos.

-El estaba hablando con Gin cuando lo vi- Dice Matsumoto.

-Donde estará– dice Rukia mientras observa el patio en busca de su hermano.

Ichigo también lo comienza a buscar entre el montón de jóvenes que se encuentra en el patio del instituto hasta que de repente enfoca la vista en un punto y queda helado ante lo que ve.

-Wow- dice Rukia quedando igual que Ichigo entre sorprendida y asombrada.

Todos observan donde Ichigo y Rukia ven y todos quedan con reacciones similares a la de sus amigos al ver a la chica de pelo negro y ojos grises y Byakuya que pareciera que estuvieran en algún tipo de duelo de miradas frívolas.

-Se nota que se conocen y bastante bien diria yo– Dice Tatsuki sorprendida y tiritando como si estuviera sintiendo el frió de ambas miradas en ella.

Gris vs. Azul.

Todos asiente y comienzan a caminar a donde esta el Kuchiki mayor.

* * *

-Mi familia se quiso mudar a Japón pero no me imagine que te iba a encontrar aqui en Karakura y menos ibas a estudiar en el mismo instituto que tu- dice la chica Ling

-Sin duda una gran coincidencia- ironisa Byakuya

A Ling se le forma una sonrisa enigmática mientras lo observa fijamente a los ojo y se apresura a decir:

-Las coincidencias no existen solo existe lo inevitable.

Al terminar de decir la frase surge una cálida brisa, que agita el corto cabello de la chica, cosa que hace que Byakuya abra los ojos muy sorprendidos los demás se vean extrañado por la brisa cálida a comienzos de otoño.

-Pero…

No termina la frase por que el timbre de entrada a clase suena y la chica se da la vuelta mientras dice:

- Nos vanos después que tengo que ir a la dirección a buscar mi horario- exclama mientras sale corriendo rumbo a la dirección del instituto.

-Esta Chica nunca va a cambia– dice Byakuya indignado aunque un una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me atrevería a decir que Kuchiki-san conoce bastante bien a esa chica– expresa Renji quien de inmediato se arrepiente al recibir una mirada furibunda de Byakuya.

-Mejor vallan a clases y dejen de decir idioteces sin sentido.

* * *

En el salón de 2 B se ve un grupo de jóvenes ingresar y sentarse en sus pupitres mientras esperan a la profesora que llega dos minutos después que ellos y comienza a hablar muy entusiasmada:

- Buenos días alumnos es pero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones por que este año va a ser su peor pesadilla – exclama alegre la sensei con una sonrisa de psicópata que provoca un escalofrío en más de un estudiante.

Mientras un grupo en particular se encontraba más distraído que costumbre que se encuentran recordando ``Que las coincidencias no existen solo existe lo inevitable"

Quien demonio es Ling en realidad.

Y porque Bykuya la conoce.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón del grupo de 3 B, el mismo salón donde estudiaba Kuchiki Byakuya.

Una joven de baja estatura ojos grises y cabello negro se encontraba de pie en frente de la clase presentándose.

-Mucho gusto m nombre es Shao-Ling pero pueden decirme…

* * *

Bueno aquí esta es el primer capitulo de una historia que he estado escribiendo desde hace como tras mes espero que les guste si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia espero saberlo por un PM o Review.

Ah se me olvidaba espero que adivinen quien es la misteriosa señorita Ling.

Ahora si les quiere Yuliheth_Luan


End file.
